Mi nueva profesora
by naturskogar
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si una alumna se enamorase de su nueva y odiosa profesora de literatura? ¿Seria esta relación un problema o podrían seguir adelante? ¿ Podría haber una relación?
1. Introducción

Me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray más conocida como Quinn, tengo 17 años y estudio en el William McKinley High School en el cual solo importa el futbol y las cheerios (cabe decir que no me gusta ni uno ni lo otro) el único club al que estoy apuntado y le soy fiel es al club de literatura del cual Blaine Anderson es el profesor. Adoro escribir. Tengo planeado estudiar Filología inglesa en Yale al acabar el año. Como muchos os preguntaréis no soy una chica corriente popular y sociable, al contrario me gusta la soledad y el silencio, para que me entendáis no soy miss popular (dentro de la cadena alimentaria sería un bichito, uno muy muy chiquitito), mi madre culpa este hecho a mi manera de vestir y a mi actitud. Vivo con mi madre y mi hermana pequeña en una pequeña casa alejada del instituto, no tengo padre buen si pero nos abandonó al poco de nacer mi hermana por una golfa morena (pero bueno esa es otra historia). POR CIERTO no os he hablado nada sobre mi aspecto! No hay mucho que contar soy rubia pelo corto con ligeras mechas rosas, piercing en la nariz y normalmente visto de negro. Aún que no os lo creáis u os pueda parecer impresionante tengo amigos, pocos pero buenos (como dice mi madre, los verdaderos amigos se cuentan con los dedos de una mano). Mis amigos son; el rudo y fuerte Puck, la callada e inteligente Tina, la infantil y dulce Brittany y por supuesto mi mejor amigo alegre y muy muy GAY, Kurt. Como cabía suponer también tengo enemigos, bastantes. Entre los peores Rachel Berry capitana de las animadoras y su odioso novio y perrito faldero Finn Hudson, al ser populares se creen que pueden ir pateando a la gente como hormigas.

Después de esta "pequeña" introducción os explicare lo que pasa.

Bueno el que os esté contando todo esto no es porque realmente me vena en ganas hablar con desconocidos es por mi pequeño problema (PEQUEÑO? Pero que estoy diciendo?). Todo mi lio empezó con la baja de mi queridísimo profesor Blaine y la llegada de la sustituta Santana López, esa odiosa mujer que me pone de los nervios con solo abrir la boca pero de la que no sé cómo, me he "enamorado". Para que entendáis este dilema os tengo que contar todo desde el principio, todo empezó una mañana…


	2. Santana, Santana López

Todo empezó una mañana de un lunes normal y corriente, salí por la mañana de casa como de costumbre, no sin antes pasar por casa de Kurt para irnos los dos juntos al instituto.

- Buenos días princesa – le dije alegremente a Kurt

- Hola Quinnie – dijo él

- Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así (¬¬)

- Ooohh! Olvidaba que a mí me encanta que me llames princesa (ironía en estado puro)

- No lo dije con mala intención - dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

- ¿A qué viene tanta alegría?

- ¿Qué toca después de clases?

- Club de literatura

- Pues hay tienes la respuesta

Llegamos al instituto y se me pasaron las clases volando a diferencia de otros días, antes de entrar al club de literatura decidí salir del instituto un momento para fumarme un cigarrillo (no es algo habitual pero por uno cada tanto no pasa nada, no?). A lo lejos vi a una mujer bastante joven bajarse de un Audi a5 negro que fue lo que verdaderamente me había llamado la atención (no es que el sueldo de un profesor sea para tener un coche así). Seguí con lo mío cuando de repente alguien detrás de mí me dijo:

- ¿Sabes? No es bueno fumar a tu edad – dijo la mujer del coche negro mientras me quitaba rápidamente el cigarro de la boca y lo tiraba al suelo. – Y menos para alguien tan guapa como tú – terminó guiñándome un ojo mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía con su camino.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – me pregunte a mí misma…

Después de lo sucedido me dirigí a mi preciado club de literatura, entre en la pequeña aula donde nos encontrábamos Kurt (por supuesto me senté con el), Tina, Marley, Rachel acompañada de uno de sus esbirros, y muchos más de los cuales no he tenido el interés de aprenderme el nombre.

Al entrar el profesor Anderson empezamos la clase, todo iba bien hasta que….

- Por eso Nathaniel Hawthorne fue un gran escritor….(de repente fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta)

- ¿Puedo pasar?- oí que una voz de mujer decía, pero ni siquiera tuve interés en mirar…

- Si claro, pasa Santana – dijo Blaine

Escuche murmurar a la gente, entonces levante la mirada y la vi, era esa mujer, la misma de antes, fijándome bien tendría unos ventipocos años, cabello moreno recogido en una coleta alta, rasgos latinos, gafas, vistiendo una camisa blanca acompañada de una falda negra ajustada por encima de las rodillas y unos altos tacones (que yo nunca llevaría por cierto). Ahora que me fijaba bien era bastante guapa, muy guapa al decir verdad, tenía una largas y bronceadas piernas, además uno de los botones de la camisa estaba desabrochado y podía verle….EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO, guarra, soy una autentica guarra…

Mientras miraba a esa mujer de arriba abajo me encontré con su mirada y note como me sonreía.

- Te pasa algo Quinn estas roja como un tomate – me pregunto Kurt al verme tan sonrojada.

- Es que hace calor…

Blaine empezó a hablar:

- Chicos esta es Santana López, será mi substituta (REBOBINA Y PARA! Me estaba diciendo que esa mujer iba a ser a partir de ahora mi profesora!). Como algunos ya sabéis he cogido la baja por problemas familiares y Santana será vuestra nueva profesora. Con estas palabras me despido y os dejó con ella, portaos bien por favor sed los buenos alumnos que sois – dijo Blaine mientras recogía sus cosas y le comentaba algo a Santana.

Mientras tanto empecé a hablar con Kurt, quien a por lo visto no le había sentado muy bien el cambio de profesor.

- ¿Cómo ha pasado todo esto? Es genial (ironía, ironía everywhere) ahora tendremos a Barbie morena sacos de arena como profesora de literatura y además te apuesto que esta no sabe hacer ni la o con un canuto, has visto! Tiene a todos los alumnos como perros en celo, podría taparse un poco más… – me dijo Kurt, gesticulando exageradamente.

- No te lo tomes así Kurt, no podemos juzgar a la gente de primera vista – le dije de manera sensata – Además a saber que puede pensar de nosotros con las pintas que llevamos…

- ¿Qué tenemos de malo?

- Venga ya… lo dices en serio (¿?), no creo que tener una cabeza de rinoceronte en la chaqueta sea lo más normal del mundo, además eso es muy gay…

- Olvidaba que hoy en día llevar mechas rosas es lo normal, además si a ti te gustan las mujeres más que a un tonto un lápiz Quinn! – dijo Kurt

- Te he dicho miles de veces que soy bisexual y no me importa que digan de mis mechas, a mí me gustan- : D

- Silencio ahí al fondo – Dijo Santana – Empecemos la clase, como bien ha dicho Blaine, me llamo Santana López, ni San, ni profesora, ni Santi, solo Santana. Blaine me ha contado que os había hecho leer _The Scarlet Letter _y me gustaría que para el próximo día me traigáis un trabajo con las siguientes pautas….

Al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el final del día, todo el mundo salió rápidamente me fije en que Rachel se había quedado hablando con Santana (estas cosas son normales en ella).

- Te has fijado ya está el hobbit haciéndose amiga de la profe – dijo Kurt

- Cada día me cae mejor esta chica…. Anda vámonos a casa que estoy cansada.

Una vez llegue a casa (vivía a un par de manzanas del instituto), encontré a mi madre en la cocina.

- Que tal el día Quinnie? – me pregunto mi madre nada más verme

- Bien, como siempre

- Sabes antes he hablado con Maribel, la vecina por lo visto su hija ha llegado de España donde estaba estudiando y se ha mudado con ella y su hermano.

- Mira tú que bien – dije sin darle importancia

- Por lo visto su hija es profesora, quiere que este sábado vayamos a cenar a su casa y la conozcamos.

- Es necesario mama (¿?), este sábado quería quedar con Kurt…

- Pues queda con él otro día, es una buena mujer ya sabes lo que nos ayudó cuando tu padre se fue - dijo mi madre mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- Ya lo sé.

- Además ya conoces a David (hermano), tiene un año más que tú y es muy guapo, por lo que me ha contado Maribel está soltero…

- ¡Mama! No empecemos, estoy bien sola. ¿Y cómo has dicho que se llama su hija?

- Santana, Santana López.


End file.
